


Future Glimpse

by EmmyGracey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Memories, Near Future, Parenthood, Plans For The Future, Sharing a Bed, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Harry and Caitlin are working late at S.T.A.R. Labs when a noise disturbs them. When they go searching for an answer, the only thing they find is a baby in a carrier. A baby who just so happens to have Caitlin's chestnut brown hair and Harry's clear blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set ambiguously after 4x15: "Enter Flashtime" but before 4x18: "Lose Yourself".

It was a peaceful night in Central City. A welcome rarity.

S.T.A.R. Labs was dark and quiet except for Harry fidgeting with some equipment in the workshop and Caitlin quietly typing in the med lab.

They both knew they should have gone to sleep hours ago, but their brains wouldn’t quiet down for either of them. And since Caitlin couldn’t sleep, she just didn’t go home. She had a lot on her mind, but her thoughts drifted from her typing to Harry.

Harry…

The man had been at the forefront of her mind since their Christmastime conversation at Jitters, and then their other conversation which had been interrupted by the sweet girl who spilled her ‘Killer Frost’ on their table.

Caitlin rolled her eyes thinking of the name of the drink again, but then she laughed quietly to herself. How funny that the man who’s been invading her thought so often since then was the only other person in the building with her.

////

Across the building, Harry stared down at the cerebral inhibitor in his hands as he tightened screws and calibrated buttons, but his thoughts drifted to Jesse and the look on her face when she saw the memories of her mother, his late wife. He missed her, he always would. And man, did he miss Jesse too.

He also thought of his coffee with Caitlin after Jesse left. She was always a soothing soul to talk to. He’d been thinking of her often since then. Seeing her in a different light. He knew that she was still in the lab and he smiled at the thought.

But his thoughts were broken when the distinct sound of a speedster was heard.

He stood up from the desk and walked to the doorway. “Allen?” he called out. No response. The only sound he heard was Caitlin calling Barry’s name as well. She had heard it too, then.

“Hey, Harry,” her voice was guarded when she appeared. Like she was afraid of who might be in the building.

“Snow, do you know who it was?”

“Nope. I was wondering if you knew.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m not sure who it was either.” He grabbed a gun from the desk while Caitlin turned on all the lights in the building.

They walked swiftly but quietly around seeing nothing as they went. They knew nothing was in the workshop or med lab since that’s where they both had been. No one was in the Speed Lab, no one was in the Cortex, no one in the Pipeline that shouldn’t be, no one anywhere. It wasn’t until they made it to the elevator that they saw it: a pink and cream baby carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently finished rewatching The Flash from the beginning, and Snowells feels just hit me for the first time. I have no clue where this story came from, it just appeared in my head one night as I was trying to sleep. I love domestic stories and situations, so I had a lot of fun writing this. More chapters are coming! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Caitlin stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged confused glances before they walked carefully toward the quiet bundle. The carrier wasn’t empty, there was a little baby inside, fast asleep.

Caitlin gasped, “oh, she’s so cute.” She bent down to get a closer look.

Harry tensed. “Careful, Snow.”

“It’s just a baby, Harry. You’ve had more experience with one than I have,” Caitlin chided playfully before turning back to the sleeping infant. “Hey, what’s this?”

A white envelope was laid gently beside the baby in her carrier. Harry picked it up and opened it, reading, “ _I’ll keep it simple: she’s from the future. Don’t worry, I’ll take her back tomorrow night at eight o’clock, but for right now, she needs to be here. – A friend_.”

Caitlin’s eyes grew wide. “What? How? How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but she’s here from the future somehow. But why will she only be here a day? Why is she here at all? Is she okay?” Harry sounded a little frantic.

Caitlin sighed, confused. “I don’t know. Let’s get her to the med lab and I’ll check her out.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Okay, sounds good.” He slung the diaper bag that was beside the baby over his shoulder and picked up the handle of the carrier with ease. He checked to make sure he didn’t jostle the baby and when he saw that she was still asleep, he walked to the med lab.

Caitlin followed behind, admiring the view of Harry carrying a baby with every step they took.

////

The bright lights in the med lab caused the baby to squint her eyes, but they remained closed. Harry had gently taken her out of the carrier and placed her in the middle of the medical bed. He put pillows around her to keep her from falling off.

Caitlin smiled at the gesture as she walked to get a stethoscope. “She is such a cute little thing. I just wonder where she came from.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders then focused on Caitlin’s hands as she listened to the little girl’s heartbeat and her breathing. “She reminds me of Jesse when she was this little,” Harry mused.

“That’s really sweet, Harry,” Caitlin commented. “She’s perfectly healthy. Once she wakes up I’ll check her eyes, ears, and throat. But she’s perfect.” Caitlin ran a hand gently over the baby’s soft skin and hair. “Her hair color is almost identical to mine,” she acknowledged, playing with the tiny strands between her fingers.

“Hmm, it does look like yours, Snow. A chestnut brown. Pretty.”

Caitlin turned to look at a sheepish Harry when a tiny yawn caught their attention.

The baby yawned, stretched her tiny arms in the air, and finally opened her eyes. She looked around at the bright unfamiliar space before she looked right at Caitlin.

“Oh, wow,” Caitlin breathed. This baby may have her hair, but she certainly doesn’t have her eyes. “Her eyes are the brightest and bluest blue I have ever seen.”

Harry stepped closer to look for himself. Caitlin glanced at him and then at the baby, and then she did a double take. Harry’s eyes met hers and she gasped so hard she coughed.

Harry’s eyes.

The brightest and bluest blue she had ever seen.

This sweet little baby girl from the future has her hair and Harry’s eyes.

Caitlin jumped up from her chair, which startled Harry. “Snow, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Harry look at this baby.”

“I have been. I said she looks a little like Jesse did when she was born. I agree that she does have your hair color and-”

“And! Look!” Now Caitlin sounded frantic.

Harry put his hands on Caitlin’s shoulders to calm her down, then looked at the baby. “And she has my eyes…” his voice trailed off. His mouth fell agape in shock.

“She looks just like Jesse did when she was a baby, she has my hair, and your eyes, Harry,” Caitlin’s voice was shrill, but the baby remained undisturbed.

“Snow. Snow, Caitlin, calm down. It’s okay. DNA test. DNA test right now. We’re both pretty sure we know the results, but we _need_ to _know_ for _sure_.”

Caitlin took a deep, shaky breath. “Okay… okay. Right. Let me get a cotton swab.”

Caitlin gently pried open the baby’s mouth and got a saliva sample on the swab she had grabbed. Since her and Harry’s DNA was each already in their system it wouldn’t take too long.

As they waited she checked the baby’s blue eyes, her ears, and her throat. All fine. Perfect, really. Caitlin didn’t understand why she felt a strange swell of pride at that fact.

When the DNA test finished Caitlin and Harry walked over to the monitor together. Harry clicked on the results and the answer they were expecting appeared before their eyes.

“She’s ours,” Harry’s awed voice confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin stared at the monitor as she grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it. “She is,” the awe in her voice matched Harry’s and it made his heart clench. “Oh gosh,” her voice was shrill again, “since she’s my daughter, what if she’s like me? I’ve made my peace with Killer Frost, but I wouldn’t want my- my daughter to have that over her head.”

This time Harry squeezed her hand. “It’ll be okay, Snow. We’ll check her with the dark matter scanner, and then we need to get some sleep. It was already late when this started, now it’s quarter to three in the morning.” Caitlin was still holding his hand as he grabbed the scanner from the Cortex and waved it over their daughter. Caitlin waited with bated breath.

The results were an instantaneous negative.

Caitlin let out a relieved sigh. Harry did too. “See Snow, she’s fine. Now let’s get some sleep.”

Harry gently removed his hand from Caitlin’s to pick up the baby and snuggle her close to him. He took Caitlin’s hand again and walked them to his room.

“Thankfully I have a queen-sized bed now instead of that twin that I used to have. We can place the little one in the middle and then we’ll sleep on either side of her,” Harry explained casually.

“Uh, Harry, I can go to my apartment if you want. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You won’t, Snow. I think it’d be best for all three of us if you stayed.”

Harry sounded so sincere, and he looked so sweet holding that little baby. _Their_ baby. “Okay, Harry. I’ll stay.”

A rare smile spread across Harry’s features. “Now, go find some S.T.A.R. Labs sweats to sleep in. I’ll change her and give her a bottle, then we’ll all try to get some sleep.”

////

Caitlin found some extra sweats in the Speed Lab. She was changed and comfortable as she walked back to Harry’s room. When she arrived, the sight she walked in on was an unexpected one: Harry was sitting on his bed shirtless, in gray sweatpants, and with the baby in his arms. He fed her a bottle and talked to her about everything and nothing as she drank. His usually gruff voice was quiet and soothing. In response, the baby kept reaching up to grab Harry’s glasses.

The scene made her heart happy, and it was definitely something she could see herself getting used to. Her smile was a bit too wide when she crawled under Harry’s covers.

When the baby’s bottle was finished Harry held her against his chest to burp her. Caitlin turned toward him in bed and smiled. He looked down at her, “what?”

“You’re a natural.”

He chuckled, “well, I had some practice.” He placed the baby in the bed between himself and Caitlin. “I’ll be right back.” He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Caitlin’s hand found its way to the baby’s hair. So familiar. She smelled so good and her skin was so soft. She was so sweet.

Harry walked back out with his glasses off and a black tank top on. Caitlin could smell the mint from his toothpaste. He turned off his bedside light and the room was bathed in darkness. He curled into the bed and looked at Caitlin. “You like her hair,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I do. I love her eyes too,” Caitlin admitted, shyly. “This is so crazy, and random, and insane, and shocking, but… I can’t help but like her. I don’t know how this all comes about in the future, but even if this is just for right now, thank you for her, Harry.”

Harry was taken aback by Caitlin’s sweet words. And the entire situation, in retrospect. “Thank _you,_ Caitlin.” He spread his arm out to rub her shoulder before he leaned down to kiss their baby’s head.

Caitlin kissed her too, and then the three of them all fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came a few short hours later.

Caitlin’s phone alarm went off for both her and Harry. They yawned and stretched to help themselves awaken when the sudden realization as to why they were together hit them again.

Still safely in-between them was their daughter, awake and content.

Caitlin rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she spoke, “did she wake up at all during the night, Harry?”

He yawned, “just once. I changed her and then she was perfect. Other than that, she miraculously stayed asleep the whole night. You go ahead and shower first, I’ll clean her up.”

“Please don’t feed her yet, Harry, I want to. Is that okay?” Caitlin pouted a little.

“Sure, when you’re done you can feed her while I shower.”

“Sounds good.”

Caitlin took the fastest shower she could ever remember. She threw on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater that she had originally stored in the med lab and ran a brush through her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She didn’t know why, but she just wanted to spend time with that baby. She walked out of the bathroom and went for her immediately.

“All changed and dressed,” Harry said, placing the baby in her arms. “I’ll be out in a bit.”

“Take your time, no rush.”

She grabbed the bottle Harry had already made up and sat against the headboard to feed her. “How are you this morning, Sweetie? I hope you’re well rested. I know we didn’t sleep long, but I hope you slept well. Your daddy and I did.” Caitlin blanched at her own words. Why did they feel so natural to say? So _nice_ to say? Her feelings for Harry were strong, but she never imagined this.

This… was perfect.

Harry came out of the bathroom to see Caitlin holding the baby on the bed and his heart burst a little. He thought he saw a future with Caitlin before, but now with this? He definitely wanted this. “Want to get some breakfast?” his voice showed no sign of the emotions he felt.

“Yeah, sure.”

The trio walked towards the S.T.A.R. Labs kitchen only to be met by Ralph in the hallway. “Hey guys!” His voice was cheerful as he waved to them.

“Oh no, what are we going to tell the rest of team?” Caitlin whispered.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “We’ll tell them the truth. They’ll most likely believe it, Caitlin.”

Behind Ralph they could make out Cisco too.

“Actually, we could have some fun with this,” Harry remarked with a smirk.

Caitlin lightly slapped him on the arm. “We will not!”

“Hey now, I’m holding our child here, careful!” His voice was playful, but both of their hearts tugged at the words.

“What do you have in your arms there, Har?” Ralph asked as they walked closer.

Cisco noticed them now too. “Morning y’all! What’s new this morning- oh my gosh, why do you have a baby! Did you steal that baby? Where did that baby come from? Wait a minute, is she-?”

“Cisco!” Caitlin interrupted, “let’s get to the kitchen for some breakfast, huh?”


	5. Chapter 5

“So… this baby girl is yours.”

“Yes, Cisco.”

“And you just found her in a carrier on the floor outside the elevator last night?”

“Yes. We heard the sound of a speedster, and then there she was.”

Ralph took a bite from a bagel. He spoke with his mouth full, “a likely story. Are you two sure you just didn’t have se-”

“No! No,” Cisco blurted. “No, they didn’t. No.”

Harry and Caitlin both flashed dirty looks toward Cisco for his reaction.

Ralph spoke up again, “but she is their daughter, though. They ran a DNA test. She’s biologically theirs.”

“This letter was with her in the carrier when we found her.” Harry tossed the note across the table for Ralph and Cisco to read.

They read in silence then Ralph blew out a long breath and Cisco squeaked in shock.

“See,” Ralph pointed, “from the future. She’s theirs.”

“It says they’ll take her back to her time tonight at eight o’clock. I don’t know why she ‘had to be here’, but here she is,” Harry explained.

“Is- is she with you two in the future? Like are you a couple in the future?” Cisco asked.

Harry and Caitlin exchanged glances. “Uh, yeah. It seems like it. I’m not the kind of person who would use a sperm donor. I always wanted to be with the man I had children with.”

Cisco swore he saw a light blush appear over Harry’s face when Caitlin was finished talking.

“And I would never have a child again unless I cared for their mother dearly, so…” Harry trailed, messing with his bare left ring finger.

Ralph cleared his throat. “Well, maybe our ‘friend’ from the future brought her here to tell you something, or to show you what your future will be like. I’ve got to admit, I could see it,” he smiled and waved his hands around Caitlin, Harry, and the baby Harry was holding. “This looks totally natural.”

Cisco put his head in his hands, his voice was muffled, “it still weirds me out, but yeah. Ralph’s right.” He lifted his head up. “No matter what I said before. This is a good look. A happy look.”

At that moment Barry and Iris walked in hand in hand. “Morning guys!” Barry waved. “What’s going-” They stopped at the sight of Harry, Caitlin, and the baby. “Who is that?”

The baby laughed and looked between Barry and Iris.

“Whoa!” Iris exclaimed. “Her eyes! They’re just like Harry’s. Guys?”

Caitlin handed Barry the note. “Harry and I heard the sound of a speedster last night as we worked late. Then we found her in a carrier outside the elevator.”

Barry immediately defended himself, “wasn’t me!” He read the note and his face contorted in confusion. “She’s from the future? Is she yours?”

Harry nodded. “She is. Snow ran a DNA test last night. But this little girl has Caitlin’s hair and my eyes. Kind of tipped us off anyway.” There was pride laced in his words and everybody could hear it.

Iris held out her arms. “Can I Harry?”

“Splash on some hand sanitizer first, then of course you can.”

Caitlin gave Harry a surprised look. She was going to say the exact same thing. How were they so in sync with all this?

Iris came back with freshly sanitized hands and Harry passed the baby to her. “She’s so sweet. How old do you think she is?”

“My guess was about five months by the medical tests I ran. She’s perfect.”

The pride the team had heard in Harry’s voice was imminent in Caitlin’s too.

Barry waved at the baby in Iris’s arms. “Man, her eyes are pretty. I guess I just hadn’t noticed them as much on Harry.”

Harry shot an annoyed look at Barry, then smiled.

“If she’s five months old,” Barry continued, “then I doubt she’s from _too_ far in the future. Probably just a few years. I mean, no offense Harry, but you’re not that young-.”

He was cut off by Harry’s “watch it!” and Caitlin’s “hey!” in perfect unison.

Cisco laughed. “Don’t anger the new parents, Bar. Mom and Dad here have had a bit of a shock.”

“You’re right, sorry guys.”

“You’re fine, Barry,” Caitlin comforted, “but Cisco’s right. It’s a shock knowing you have a kid in the future. We just thought she was a random baby, but with our lives, I guess we should have known better.”

Harry chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. “This is true.”

“Did you give her a name?”

Caitlin shook her head. “Ralph, she already has a name.”

“Yeah, but you could call her something. Ooh, I wonder if you pick out her name right now if that will be her name when you have her in the future?” Ralph pondered.

“That’s why we’re not giving her a name,” Harry explained. “We’ll think of it down the road, when she’s actually on the way.”

Cisco’s eyebrows raised. “Man, that sounds so weird.”

“It does.” Caitlin nodded. Her hand found Harry’s hand and he squeezed it.

“It’s pretty obvious we won’t be alone in this, Snow.” Harry’s smile was so full of love, it was palpable.

The baby squealed in delight in Iris’s arms and everyone laughed. Iris beamed, “somebody is happy her parents are holding hands. Yeah, little one, that is something to squeal about.” She tickled the baby causing another happy squeal.

The alarm went off suddenly causing everyone to jump a little. Plates and coffee mugs stayed on the table as everyone ran to the Cortex.

“Fire at Central City Public Library. Dozens are trapped inside, someone bolted all the doors.” Iris handed Caitlin the baby and sat at the console. “Barry find a way to put out the fire, the books inside are going to make it worse. Ralph, Cisco, try to find a way to get everyone out.”

Cisco vibed him and Ralph out and Barry ran off.

Caitlin instinctively put a hand up to shield her daughter’s face from the gust of wind Barry always caused.

Harry observed her movement. “Maternal instincts kick in quick, huh?” The smile on his face was beautiful. And distracting. They both snapped back into action mode and took their spots by Iris.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a few hours to put out the library fire. Cisco, Ralph, and Barry all came back a little singed, but overall fine.

Cisco had vibed people out while Ralph had picked all the locks and tore down the chains on the doors. Barry had been able to put out the fire by creating a vacuum after everyone was out. There were no casualties except for a few minor burns for some people and a broken leg on another, they were looked at by medical help immediately.

Other than that, everyone was safe, and most importantly they got the man responsible. He was watching from a vantage point just a few yards away. Not a meta, just a sick arsonist who thought the books would make great kindling for a more dangerous burn.

“All of those books,” Cisco whimpered as he took off his vibe glasses, “those wonderful books. Gone.”

Harry laughed, and Caitlin smiled as she fed the baby a bottle. Barry pulled his cowl down and placed a hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “Sorry, man. Some of the books can be salvaged.”

“I was more worried about the Blu-Rays,” Ralph casually added, thinking he was helping.

With the fire out and everyone back safely, Iris relaxed in her chair and let her mind drift away to happier thoughts. “You know, I haven’t heard that baby cry once.” She pointed at the baby Caitlin was now burping like an expert. Harry’s hand was on Caitlin’s shoulder.

Caitlin looked at her friend. “Honestly, Iris, neither have we. Since she showed up last night she’s been nothing but content except for a minute or two last night as we slept.”

“Whether she’s awake or asleep, it doesn’t matter, she’s quiet. It’s something that we shouldn’t get used to, though,” Harry chuckled. “I’m sure when we have her in the future, she won’t always be as content.”

Caitlin smiled up at him. “You haven’t had her for a while, would you like her?”

“Sure,” Harry held his arms out. “I’ll change her and be right back.”

Caitlin carefully transferred the baby and watched Harry walk away.

“You guys look so natural, but still, how are you not freaking out right now?” Cisco asked her. “If a random baby appeared and I found out it was mine and Gypsy’s, I think I’d just die.”

“I don’t know,” Caitlin ran a hand through her hair. “I mean, last night I was a bit frantic at points, but Harry calmed me down each time. It’s strange, I was the calmest after we saw the DNA results. There’s really no one else I’d rather have a baby with. Harry may be a bit rough around the edges sometimes, but he’s protective, and smart, of course, and kind. He’s so perfect with the baby it makes my heart melt.”

Iris smiled at Caitlin, “sounds to me like you’ve already fallen for him.”

“I didn’t _just_ start to, it’s been building for a bit. But this, this whole situation threw us into domestic mode and I… I just love it,” Caitlin admitted dreamily.

Cisco’s expression softened. “Just like Ralph and I said this morning, you two work.”

“I believe Ralph said it first.”

“Shut up Ralph,” Cisco scolded, not unkindly.

Caitlin rolled her eyes affectionately at the boys. “Last night Harry said the baby reminded him of Jesse when she was little, it was so sweet. I don’t think he realizes just how doting and at ease he still is all these years later.”

“Thank you, Snow,” Harry had walked out in time to hear the end of Caitlin’s compliment. “Like I said, your maternal instincts are to be admired as well.”

Caitlin’s blush was obvious as she smiled.

Joe bustled into the Cortex to discuss details from the library fire, but seeing Harry holding a baby made him do a double take. “Where did you get a baby?”

“She’s Harry and Caitlin’s baby,” Ralph filled him in happily.

Joe pointed between Caitlin and Harry. “How did you two get a baby?”

“Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other-”

“Ramon!”

“Stop playing, I’m serious. What is going on?”

“She really is our baby, Joe,” Caitlin reassured.

“How did you two have a baby before Cecile and me?”

Harry spoke up, “she’s from the future. We found her here late last night in a carrier and with a diaper bag. This envelope was with her.”

Joe read it and stumbled back in surprise. “How did she get here?”

Caitlin shrugged. “We don’t know. We think our ‘friend’ is a speedster, and they thought it was important that we knew she existed right _now_ for some reason.”

“Tonight at eight o’clock we’ll put her back in her carrier and wait. It’s weird, even with all the bad we’ve been through, Caitlin and I have complete peace about this. We think our daughter will be perfectly fine with our ‘friend’,” Harry explained.

Joe looked around the room. “You’re all okay with this?”

“Dad, if the parents are, we are.”

“But,” Barry intervened, “we’re all going to be here, just to make sure everything is all right.”

The baby yawned in her father’s arm and Harry snuggled her tighter to him. “Looks like it’s nap time, I’ll go lay her down on my bed.” He walked out of the Cortex, softly speaking to the baby as he left.

“Ugh, Caitlin, I just can’t get over how sweet she is,” Iris spoke, quietly.

“She is, I love her.”

“When she wakes up it’ll probably be close to dinner time,” Cisco reminded, “then we’ll have to get her ready to go.”

“I know, Cisco,” Caitlin’s voice broke on his name. A massive wave of sadness washed over her as she thought about it. She pushed her chair back and stood up. “I’m going to find Harry, I need to talk to him.”

Once Caitlin was out of the room, Barry chided, “way to be a downer, Cisco.”

Cisco threw his hands up in innocence. “Hey man, I was just stating a fact, I didn’t think it’d upset her like that.”

In fact, none of them thought it would.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin made her way to Harry’s room and watched him from the doorway as he placed pillows around their daughter’s body again, so she wouldn’t roll off.

“Hey Harry, can we talk?” her voice was quiet; she didn’t want to wake the baby. She also thought that if she spoke any louder her voice would break again.

Harry looked at her with concerned eyes. “Sure Snow, come on in.” He sat down on a loveseat in his room and patted the cushion beside him. “Sit. What’s wrong?”

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Caitlin asked as she sat down beside him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Your eyes aren’t as bright as usual, and your voice is so quiet I can barely hear you. I’m guessing it’s to keep your voice from cracking with emotion… and I know you well enough to know when something’s wrong.”

He was right, as always, and his concern made her break. A few silent tears fell causing him to immediately wrap his strong arms around her. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Snow. It’s been a weird twelve hours,” he soothed.

A sob escaped Caitlin’s lips and she instantly looked to see if she had disturbed the baby’s sleep before more tears fell. “How is it that I love her already, Harry? I don’t want her to go. I want her to stay so we can watch her grow up.”

“We _can_ Snow. That’s the beauty of this whole situation. She won’t be out of our lives forever; we’ll get to meet her in a few years… if you’ll have me?”

Caitlin sniffled and looked up into Harry’s eyes, their daughter’s eyes. “What?”

“If you’ll have me,” Harry repeated. He ran a hand through her hair, their daughter’s hair.

He took a deep breath before he continued speaking, “when my wife died, I was inconsolable. I still had Jesse, which I was and forever will be incredibly thankful for. Jesse always said that I’ve been miserable ever since her mother died, but that’s not entirely true. I wasn’t miserable when I was with our team or with her. Since I was finally able to talk to Jesse about her mother like she asked, I feel so free. It’s like a weight was lifted off. It was good for me and for Jesse.

“I’ll always love my wife, she made an impact on me forever, and she gave me Jesse. I thought her death had permanently blocked out any thought of loving anyone again, until you Caitlin Snow. I’ve considered you a friend from the beginning even if we had a rough start. You’ve always been special to me, I told you that a few weeks ago, remember? My feelings for you have multiplied so much over time and I feel like this, this visit, is a sign. A sign that someone in the future decided that we were wasting precious time and that we needed a push to realize how much we need each other.

“I love our baby too, Caitlin, and I love you. So, if you’ll have me, I’d _love_ to have the chance to experience everything with her from the beginning, with you.” He kissed the top of her head as he waited for a response.

Caitlin sniffled again. “How is it that you always know the right thing to say Harrison Wells? I felt that same way after Ronnie died. My entire future felt like it was going to be empty. You understand. Without him, I didn’t want children; I didn’t want much of anything. I’m so glad you had Jesse.

“I grieved and started to fall so quickly for Hunter before we knew who he was. Then I felt guilty and guarded my heart so carefully to keep from making another mistake. Or getting it broken again. But with you, everything seems clear. I don’t have to guard anything anymore. I know it’s sudden, but you said it was sudden for you too, which is reassuring,” Caitlin giggled. “I love you, too. Let’s try and make that sweet little girl our reality, someday.”

Caitlin leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips. She had wanted to do that for so many months now, and her thoughts paled in comparison to the real thing. She weaved her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and he pulled her closer to him with one arm as the other cupped her cheek. When she broke the kiss, he smiled at her and took his glasses off.

“It’s been a long, emotional day, and we did not get much sleep last night. It’s peaceful and dark in here, why don’t we follow in our daughter’s footsteps and take a nap? I think everyone will understand our absence, and we’ll get up in time for dinner.”

Caitlin rubbed at her puffy, tearstained eyes, and sighed, “sounds heavenly.”

They held hands as they took their places on each side of the baby. Caitlin laid down as Harry removed the pillows from around the baby before he crawled on top of the covers. They each placed a kiss on the baby’s head before Harry wrapped an arm around Caitlin’s waist and they snuggled as close as they could, mindful of their little one between them.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Caitlin stretched and woke to find two identical pairs of crystal blue eyes looking at her.

“Sleep well?”

“I did Harry, did you?”

“Never better.” He leaned across the bed to give her a kiss. “It’s a few minutes before six o’clock.”

“Why don’t I get her changed and meet you in the kitchen? I’m sure the rest of the team is wondering where we are,” Caitlin offered.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there,” Harry put his glasses back on before he left his girls on the bed. Well, two of his girls. And there was that tug on his heart again.

Caitlin grabbed a fresh diaper and wipes from the diaper bag and got to work. She washed her hands when she was done, picked up the baby and walked out to find everyone in the kitchen.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Ralph asked as she walked in.

Caitlin’s words jumbled, “Uh…”

“I told them, Snow. Don’t worry,” Harry comforted as he put an arm around her waist.

“Don’t be embarrassed or anything Caitlin, it’s normal to be tired with a little baby around,” Joe said as he looked at Cecile who had joined them for dinner. She gave him a smug look in return before she got up and walked to Caitlin.

“Oh, she is precious! Joe explained everything to me, and oh, she is just the perfect combination of you and Harry. Those eyes of hers are unmistakable. But I don’t find it fair that you get to enjoy her without all of this,” Cecile laughed as she pointed to her own extended belly.

Caitlin laughed too as she adjusted the baby, so she could hold her with one arm. “Well, I will be going through that in the future.”

Harry took Caitlin’s hand in solidarity.

Cisco caught it first. “Wait, are you like an ‘official couple’ now?”

They raised their entwined hands up. No one had ever seen either of them so happy. “Yup,” Caitlin’s voice rang cheerily, “like an ‘official couple’ now.”

Barry whistled. “Wow, and all it took was meeting your future child to realize your feelings.”

“Shut up, Allen.”

Iris wrapped an arm lovingly around Barry’s. “Bar, don’t tease them. Hey guys, it’s getting late. We need to eat and be ready by eight.”

Joe clapped his hands. “You’re right, Iris. Everyone take a seat and help yourselves to some of Grandma Esther’s roast chicken and vegetables. Plus, a little chocolate cake for dessert,” he laughed.

Barry was given the honor of carving while Joe dished out vegetables to everyone. Once everyone had platefuls, Barry spoke, “we’re going to stay in the Cortex and watch while you two set her by the elevator. That way you two can have some time alone with her, but we’ll still be right there suited up and ready to go if needed.”

“You got it, Barry,” Cisco agreed as he tried to feed the baby a piece of chicken as he held her.

Harry gave Cisco a glare causing him to slowly put his hand down in defeat.

////

Ralph sliced the cake at seven o’clock. With only an hour to go nerves were high. “I think everything will be fine,” he said sincerely as he placed a piece of cake on a dessert plate. “I do. I think our future friend is going to take the baby right to future Harry and Cait, and all will be right as rain.” He looked at Caitlin and Harry, “any names yet?”

“Actually,” Caitlin began, “I have a few names floating around in my head, but no.”

Harry nodded. “We told you Ralph, we’re going to let future us decide. It’s for the best.”

“Your minds are all so at ease,” Cecile spoke. “I can hear your sadness too, but that ease… it’s such a welcome change from the normal.”

Team Flash talked and ate their cake and passed the baby all around the table. Everybody took turns holding her, and she gave smiles back to everyone in return. Cecile fed the baby a bottle, she said she wanted to make sure she hadn’t lost her touch since it’s been so long.

The hour passed by quickly, and at ten minutes till eight o’clock, they pushed back their chairs and solemnly went their separate ways.

Harry and Caitlin made sure the baby was comfortable and dry, and then they safely placed her back in her carrier. She began to cry as Harry snapped the buckle over her. Harry whispered, “we know, darling. Shh. Don’t cry, it’ll be okay. It’s okay.”

They set her and the diaper bag in the same spots they found them in. Tears welled in Caitlin’s eyes and Harry took off his glasses to wipe his own.

Harry checked his watch, they had four minutes to spare. They both sat down in front of the now quiet baby, Harry’s voice had lulled her to sleep, and they talked to her. The last time they would for a while.

“I know it’s not goodbye,” Caitlin started, “but this is so hard. Sweetie, I know you can’t understand me. You won’t remember any of this, but we will. Your dad and I will.”

“We love you,” Harry’s voice cracked with emotion. “We love you and we want to thank you. You gave us the realization we needed, that your mom and I need each other. But from the time you’re from, you already knew that, huh?” He chuckled through his tears.

At one-minute till they placed kisses on each of their daughter’s cheeks. Harry held one of her little hands as Caitlin ran her fingers through their little girl’s hair one last time, and then they stood up and backed away into the hallway. They were out of sight, but able to keep a watchful eye.

The second Harry’s watch turned to eight, the distinct sound of a speedster was heard, and a combination of yellow and purple lightning lit up all around the room. Harry and Caitlin walked out from their hiding spot to see a single envelope on the floor in the space their daughter had just been.

Harry picked it up and read aloud, “ _you two were right, you needed something to pull you together, to realize that you were destined. This isn’t goodbye for you three, it’s just see you later, promise. – A Friend._

 _“PS. I’m from the future too, but further than your daughter. You’ll actually get to meet me too, someday... my meeting went well._ ”

Harry and Caitlin stared at the words inquisitively before Harry put the note back in the envelope and pulled Caitlin into a tight hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head. “It’s just ‘see you later’, not goodbye.”

“Just ‘see you later’,” Caitlin echoed. They repeated it over and over like a mantra.

////

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they felt strong enough to let go. Caitlin stepped onto her tip toes to give Harry a kiss. They held hands as they walked back to the Cortex in silence.

Upon arrival they noticed Iris, Cecile, and Ralph all had tearstained cheeks. Cisco’s eyes were puffy as he rubbed them, and Barry and Joe gave them sad looks.

Harry and Caitlin gave them all watery smiles in return. “It’s okay, guys. We’re okay,” Harry comforted.

Caitlin looked up at Harry, “yeah, it’s just ‘see you later’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me! There's still an epilogue to come!! :)


	9. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

Harry was in the kitchen of his and Caitlin’s apartment making breakfast. Since he had lost his genius level intellect and gained the balance between his head and heart, he enjoyed the task. He fidgeted with the wedding band on his left ring finger as he scoured the refrigerator for milk when a scream from the master bathroom startled him.

“Caitlin!” he cried out, “you okay?”

“Yes, fine, Harry!”

He turned back to the fridge and then heard his wife’s excited footsteps racing down the hall. He smiled as he pulled out the carton of milk.

Caitlin stopped in front of him. Her hair was still wet from her shower, she was wrapped in a bathrobe, and a beaming smile was on her face.

Harry smiled back, “good morning, Sweetheart.” He leaned down for a kiss which she gladly reciprocated. “What’s got you so giddy this morning?”

Caitlin’s grin spread even wider, if that were possible. “Har, do you remember about two years ago when our little visitor from the future showed up?”

“Of course.” How could he ever forget?

“Remember how we always wondered when in the future we’d finally get to meet her? Well…” She pulled two pregnancy tests from behind her back. “We should get to meet her in about seven and a half months.”

Harry took his glasses off to study the tests in her hands. Clear as day they both read: _Pregnant: 3+ weeks._

Harry yelled in delight, a sound Caitlin would always want to remember. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around the kitchen. She giggled the entire time.

When he placed her back on the ground he didn’t let go, he just kept holding her in the tightest embrace possible. “This is so wonderful. All the wondering and waiting and trying… I’m so, so, happy.” He gently pressed a hand against her abdomen and placed his forehead against hers. “Thank you, Caitlin.”

She covered his hand with hers and looked up at him with happy, tear-filled eyes. “Thank you, Harry.”

////

Caitlin’s pregnancy was effortless for her. She had no morning sickness, she had no swelling, no cravings, no headaches, nothing. She and Harry had joked that is was because the baby already knew how loved they were.

When time had come for the ultrasound to learn the sex of the baby, they had just held hands and smiled. When the doctor had informed the couple it was a girl they had shared a knowing glance and kissed with glee.

Now, Caitlin was in the hospital fully dilated after only three hours of labor.

Harry, in his trusty black baseball cap, was beside her holding onto her hand as tightly as he could while he whispered sweet words of encouragement as the doctor told Caitlin to push. 

Down the hall in the waiting room sat all of Team Flash plus Jesse, Wally, Joe, and Cecile waiting not so patiently.

“It feels just like yesterday they were saying goodbye to her,” Iris remembered.

Barry held up a finger. “Uh uh, ‘see you later’, and it’s finally later,” he smiled.

“I’m so happy for them. Remember when they first told us Caitlin was pregnant? They were practically bursting with joy,” Cisco reminisced too.

Ralph laughed, “yeah, and then I immediately asked what name they had picked out for her.”

Sue, Ralph’s fiancée, put a hand on his knee. “Yes, you did, and then they affectionately told you to shut up.”

“Jesse are you excited to be a big sister?” Wally asked her as he rubbed her back to calm her nerves.

“I never thought I would ever have the chance to be one. It’s amazing to think about.” She pointed to Iris and then Wally, “you two probably know how I’m feeling. I’m super excited, but I’m a little scared, and also just feel really old.”

That caused a good-natured laugh from everyone.

“You thought a new baby would make _y’all_ feel old? Geez.” Joe laughed as he looked at his watch. “Hey, out of curiosity how long have we been waiting?”

“Nowhere near as long as we have,” Harry’s voice answered.

The relatively quiet waiting room roared with sound when they saw him.

Harry laughed and put his hands up. “Whoa, calm down a bit. Caitlin and I are so excited for you all to see the baby. Caitlin told me she feels well enough for a short visit. Come on back.” He waved for them to follow him.

He entered the room and immediately sat on the bed beside Caitlin, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. Caitlin leaned back into his body but never took her eyes off their daughter in her arms.

Jesse was the first in after Harry and everyone else filed behind quietly.

“Hi guys,” Caitlin’s voice was tired, but she had never sounded happier.

Jesse gasped as she walked up beside her father. “Dad, Caitlin, she’s so beautiful,” her awed voice was quiet. Harry wrapped his other arm around her.

“She is stunning, you two. Congratulations.” Iris said as she grabbed Barry’s arm.

“Calm down, Iris, let them enjoy it for a bit before we start thinking about our own,” he laughed. “Congrats guys.”

Cisco walked up beside Caitlin. “I’m so happy for you two.” He gently hugged her, careful not to disturb the sleeping newborn in her arms.

“She’s precious,” Sue commented, shyly.

Ralph nodded. “That she is, and please tell me she _finally_ has a name now?”

Caitlin laughed, and Harry smiled. He asked her, “would you like to do the honor?” She smiled at him and adjusted the baby, so everyone could see her better. “We are proud to introduce you all to Elara Iclyn Wells, the newest member of Team Flash.”

“Beautiful,” Jesse breathed.

“Finally!” Ralph exclaimed happily, causing Sue to tap him on the chest for being too loud. “Sorry, but that was three years of waiting.”

“We know,” Caitlin and Harry deadpanned in unison. Elara began to fuss at Ralph’s outburst, but Caitlin calmed her down with soothing words in no time. “See, I told you she wouldn’t be as content once she actually got here,” Harry reminded, playfully.

Ralph flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Sorry guys. For being loud, and for forgetting the pain of the situation you went through. It is a beautiful name… and I like the ‘ice’ you threw in there.” He winked.

“It’s okay, Ralph.” Harry winked back. He and Caitlin smiled at him, and then at everyone else.

Cecile stepped closer, “I think I speak for everyone when I say we’d all love to hold her, but you three should get some rest, we’ll get out of your hair now. Congratulations guys!”

“Cecile’s right, maybe it’s time we leave them alone, huh? We can come back tomorrow when they’re more well rested,” Joe added.

Barry began to usher everyone except Jesse out of the room. Happy choruses of ‘goodbye,’ ‘love you guys’, and ‘we’ll visit tomorrow’ rang out as the group left.

When it was just the four of them, Jesse spoke softly, “I am so happy for you two. So happy that you found each other after being blind for so long. That you have Elara now,” Jesse began to cry, “that we’re a family.” Harry pulled Jesse closer and Caitlin put her free hand on her arm.

Jesse turned her head to whisper in her dad’s ear, “this is all I’ve ever wanted for you. Happiness. I’m so happy you have Caitlin and Elara, daddy. I’m so happy for that day you talked to me about mom, and how much that helped both of us, and that now you’ll get to make more memories with a family.”

Harry sniffled and corrected her, “no. _We’ll_ get to make more memories with a family: the four of us. Me and my girls: Caitlin, Elara, and you, my Jesse Quick.” He winked at her and kissed her head, then Caitlin’s, and then he leaned down to kiss Elara’s.

“We love you, Jesse,” Caitlin comforted. 

Jesse wiped away her tears and took a deep breath to help calm her emotions down. “I love you guys, too. Thanks for my new baby sister,” she smiled. “I’m going to head over to Barry and Iris’s for some lunch with everyone. Wally invited me. If you want or need anything just text me, and I’ll be here in a flash.”

Jesse kissed her dad on the cheek, walked around the bed to hug Caitlin, and then rubbed a finger along Elara’s soft skin. She walked out of the room with a final wave.

“You raised a great girl, Harry.”

“I’m hoping I can raise a second.”

Caitlin turned her head, so she could kiss her husband. “We will. Was Jesse thinking of her mother?”

“Yes, and she told me how happy she was for you and I.”

Caitlin laughed quietly, “especially you. It’s okay, Harry, you can say it. She’s happy you found someone after your wife passed. I get it, and she’s actually told me before, too.”

“I never thought I’d have a chance at this again.”

“And Jesse knows that, that’s why she’s so happy. I never thought I’d have this either, after Ronnie died. I didn’t think it’d ever happen until that fateful night as S.T.A.R. Labs. The night you,” she talked directly at Elara, “appeared in our lives the first time.”

Her mother’s voice caused Elara to wake. She squirmed a little and opened her eyes for the first time, and there was the perfect combination Caitlin and Harry had been waiting to see again.

Harry laughed, “she has your hair.”

“And your eyes,” Caitlin breathed. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Thank you, Caitlin.”

Caitlin kissed him again, then relaxed her head back against his shoulder. “I love you, so, so much.”

Harry kissed her temple and wrapped both arms around her and their baby girl. “I love you, too. With all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... DONE!! I had so much fun writing this! It's the longest fic I've ever written, and I've gotta admit I'm kinda proud of it. I usually stick to one shots, but something about this story idea really struck me, and I wanted to write like I never had before. Since I usually don't write things this long, I tried to experiment with some circular storytelling bits, like repeating certain parts in different chapters, things like that. Sometimes it felt like I did it too much, but I'm still very happy with the final story. 
> 
> Elara is from Greek mythology and is the name of one of Jupiter's moons, and Iclyn means idealistic or compassionate. (I wanted that 'ice' in there, too. Lol.) I literally looked up celestial names and snow names to find them. I thought the names were pretty, flowed well, and sounded like something those two nerds would name their child. <3
> 
> And I know pregnancies rarely go this smoothly, but I know it is possible. I just felt like after the pain of them having to send her back, it'd be sweet to have Caitlin's pregnancy go perfectly for her.
> 
> Last, but not least, I HAD to have a touching scene with Jesse, and where better to put it than right here in the epilogue? I love Harry and Jesse's relationship, so I wanted to make it emotional for the family of four. It's my favorite part in the story, actually.
> 
> Well... that's all. Thank you so so so much for reading!!


End file.
